


Ache

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Dreams, Blood, Gen, Nightmares, Non-graphic depictions of violence, Traumatic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A nightmare leaves Percy cold and shaken.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Ache

_Reginald was at the door frame again. Percy needed to stop him. If he left then everyone would die. “Brother stop! Please!” He was running as quickly as he could but his movements seemed slowed._

_“This is something I need to do. If I fail this, then there will be nothing left of us.”_

_Percy tripped over something and fell into a ground full of snow. It was stained with blood. A blizzard had kicked up around him. He could barely see Reginald now, now in full Dragoon armour, except for his helm. Percy pushed himself up and ran again. He would make it this time._

_And make it he did. He crashed into his brother, felt the spikes of the amour break his skin. Instead of the prickle of an open wound, he felt cold rush in, as if it was a poison._

_A hand rubbed through Percy’s hair. “Be strong,” Reginald said. He put on his helm, shook off Percy and jumped away. It was cold now. Percy sank into the snow and-_

-woke up. And the first thing he noticed was that he had kicked off his blanket in his sleep. Again. He sighed, sat up and looked around. There it was, on the ground. In one fluid motion, he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around him. Now to stave off sleep for just a little bit and hopefully not get the same dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my poor boy. Poor growing-up-in-Ishgard-and-an-endless-war-with-your-brother-abandoning-you boy.


End file.
